


Результат

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Forced Marriage, Het, Political Alliances, Politics, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Лея Органа и ее вынужденный политический — и брачный — союз.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Результат

Джеонозис был планетой летающей расы, и для полетов там все было приспособлено отменно: прекрасный космопорт, ветрозащита, идеальные аэродинамические условия. Челнок опустился на площадку не дрогнув и замер. С тихим гулом потухло пламя под дюзами. Лея вздохнула и присобралась: как бы она ни любила ощущение безвременья, которое дарили межпланетные перелеты, пора было вновь влиться в неостановимый поток галактической бурной жизни, взять на себя немалую долю ответственности за его направление и силу. Команда выстроилась от самой ее небольшой уютной капсулы до трапа. Лея тихо выдохнула, поднялась, выпрямила спину и пошла по проходу, улыбаясь.

— Благодарю, прекрасный перелет, отменное мастерство пилота, благодарю…

Команда, почтительно склонившись, путаясь в словах от стеснения, поспешно желала ей счастья и процветания. Словно она была богиней, которая могла бы одарить их своей благосклонностью и привнести в их жизни достаток и удачу. Пилот стоял последним, готовясь подать ей руку, чтобы помочь перейти на трап, и она задержалась возле него, неосознанно оттягивая момент.

— Отличная работа, молодой человек. Вы, судя по всему, военный?

Явно не ожидавший вопросов пилот покраснел и замешкался, хоть и ответил, выпрямившись по форме, довольно быстро:

— Так точно, мэм. Кастор Анвар, второй Импер… второй Союзный флот, подразделение «Звезда».

— Госпожа, задержка, — обеспокоенно присвистнул протокольный малыш-дроид за ее спиной. — Отставание от протокола.

Ничего. Ее подождут. «Звезда» — элитный отряд, офицеры для особых поручений Верховного канцлера, что бы это ни значило. И такого посадили за штурвал обычной пассажирской колымаги? В представлении Хакса так выглядит уважение, или это очередной выверт его помешанного на контроле разума?

— Я довольна вашей работой. Передам мои впечатления канцлеру.

— Счастлив служить, мэм.

Две минуты задержки. Протокольный дроид пищал так заполошно, что на него пришлось шикнуть. Лея спустилась по короткому трапу и быстро прошла между выстроенными к ее прибытию офицерами охраны. Сам Верховный канцлер ждал ее в конце ряда — как всегда, в черном, ничем не отличающемся от его военной формы одеянии и неизменных перчатках. А эта гримаса на его лице, это что, улыбка?

— Госпожа вице-канцлер, я счастлив приветствовать вас и рад видеть в добром здравии.

— Я не болела, — сухо ответила Лея, протянула ему руку, вздохнула, сжала губы и подставила щеку для короткого сухого поцелуя, который он и исполнил с неменьшей сдержанностью.

— Мадам, чуть больше чувства. Эти кадры будут завтра на всех каналах системы.

— Я делаю, что могу, — ответила она и, не удержавшись, добавила. — Это и так требует от меня немалой стойкости, господин Верховный канцлер.

— Прошу в спидер, — сказал он холодно. — Обопритесь на мое плечо.

Она помедлила мгновение, но все же приняла его руку и быстро прошла в открытый представительский спидер, больше напоминавший кареты времен правления ее настоящей матери на Набу. Сев, она тщательно расправила складки юбки и сцепила руки на коленях в замок. Хакс устроился напротив нее, несколько раз приветственно взмахнув рукой по направлению к сгрудившимся на краю посадочного поля репортерам. Сигнал дроиду трогаться он отдал, наверное, движением брови, потому что она ничего не услышала. Еще мгновение — и над ними опустился прозрачный «купол невмешательства» — непроницаемая, невидимая защита, отменное изобретение его инженеров, это стоило признать. Достижения противников, хоть и ставших временно союзниками, следует признавать, жизнь ей это хорошо втолковала.

— Благодарю, что не стали спорить.

Это теперь считается вежливым началом разговора?

— Сочла неуместным выяснение отношений на публике.

— Это всегда неуместно, — он усмехнулся и поправил перчатки. Лея вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, демонстрируя бесконечное терпение. — Что касается отношений, я хотел бы напомнить вам, как неуместно уделять особое внимание офицерам из моего окружения. Я лично отбирал каждого, мне будет жаль расстаться с любым из них.

— Расстаться? Позвольте мне уточнить, на вашем языке «расстаться» означает ссылку или расстрел на месте? Юноша выполнил свою работу хорошо.

— Юноша, — Хакс поморщился, — офицер звездного флота. Это цель и смысл его жизни — выполнять свою работу хорошо. Особенно такую.

— Какую? — переспросила Лея, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Возить супругу канцлера по галереям?

Он коротко взглянул на нее и снова поправил перчатки:

— Вы были в галерее? — Лея моргнула. Это что, он так пытается пошутить? — Мадам, как я сказал, мне будет крайне неприятно потерять лучшие молодые кадры. Все они прошли тщательный отбор и находятся рядом со мной благодаря отлично развитым тем или иным способностям, и потерю любого из них будет тяжело восполнить. Но в случае необходимости я на это пойду. Я неоднократно напоминал вам о соблюдении условий нашего соглашения. Миры Внешнего кольца суровы, многие культуры примитивны, патриархальны, этого требует выживание. Наш с вами союз не может выглядеть легкомысленным, мы не можем допустить ничего оскорбительного для традиционного мироустройства…

— Откуда вы родом, мальчик?..

— Не делайте вид, что забыли. Я арканисианец, и да, такое устройства мира и семьи традиционно и для меня тоже. Шутку о том, что я андроид, родившийся на звездном корабле, мы опустим, она и так повторяется слишком часто. Я всего лишь прошу вас быть верной слову. И… я не мальчик.

— Никто еще не обвинял меня в вероломстве, — объявила Лея, гордо выпрямившись.

Она сделала вид, что заинтересованно разглядывает бесконечные песчаные холмы, подсвеченные розоватым закатным светом — солнце системы опустилось до линии видимого горизонта, а первая из лун еще не взошла. Хакс молчал, то ли разуверившись в возможности убедить ее, то ли деликатно предоставляя ей возможность перевести дух. Скорее второе — сам он вытянул ноги почти до середины пассажирского отсека и, насколько это вообще возможно для него, похоже, отдыхал. Возможно, какая-то еще напряженная встреча ждет их прямо на посадочной террасе резиденции? Лея опустила ресницы, рассматривая его украдкой.

Пожалуй, он был красив. Да, на ее планетарный вкус, он был красив. Сила тяжести Арканиса дала ему астеническое сложение, стройное тело, длинные ноги — такими до пояса кратеров дойдешь. Впрочем, он действительно далеко ушел по своей дорожке. Не признавать достоинств противников — серьезная ошибка… Да, он красив. И молод. И фанатично уверен в своей правоте. Их соглашение действительно выгодно ей — находясь так близко к нему, как это только возможно, она получала неиллюзорную возможность влиять на управление новым молодым галактическим альянсом, она сохранила жизни и планеты своих людей… И все же было в этом что-то унизительное, словно политического союза недоставало, словно и вправду было необходимо подчиниться древнему косному обычаю и вступить в брак… А будь она мужчиной своей расы, что тогда? Побратимство? Их бы заставили прилюдно смешать кровь, или как там принято на Дальних рубежах?.. Стоило бы перечитать краткое изложение мифов и легенд Внешнего кольца. Или просто спросить у Хакса, он наверняка знает их наизусть. Впрочем нет, никакой другой вариант не подошел бы, Хакс так кстати напомнил ей, что и сам с Арканиса, из древнего традиционалистского мира. Он ведь и вправду рассматривает ее как супругу и может подпустить ближе…

Лея улыбнулась и поправила прическу, взглянув на дроида. Тот одобрительно пискнул. Зеркал она последние годы не держала — те были чересчур бестактны. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на тонущие в глубоких сумерках башни-ульи, негромко кашлянула и позвала:

— Что вы приобрели, канцлер? 

И он ответил, не открывая глаз:

— Поясните свою мысль, мадам.

— Я выразилась достаточно ясно, — с нажимом сказала она, упорно рассматривая ставший уже однообразным пейзаж внизу. Такое медленное передвижение — это тоже традиция? Нуль-переход противоречит религии и жизненному укладу Джеонозиса? — В союзе каждый что-то получает. Никто из нас ничего не стоит сам по себе. Ценится лишь то, что мы способны дать.

— Разумеется. Мирное соглашение, минимум жертв, отсутствие постоянной террористической угрозы для меня достаточное основание, чтобы…

— Это вы Сопротивление называете террористами?

— Мадам, на моем языке такие вещи называются именно этими именами. Я бы не хотел сейчас возвращаться к этому, мы достаточно спорили о порядке и хаосе до заключения нашего с вами… договора. И, кроме того, мне кажется, вы хотели поговорить о другом.

Чутье в себе развил или вшил в рукав дроида-эмпата? Прямо рядом с ножом с мономолекулярным лезвием?

— Я хочу знать и прямо спрашиваю вас, Верховный канцлер Хакс. Что получили лично вы? Вы только что любезно напомнили мне о своем происхождении и устоях, для вас брачный союз — не пустой звук. Так что же вы в нем хотели получить для себя? Когда человек женится, к примеру, на женщине, во всем его превосходящей, на первый взгляд он приобретает бесконечные испытания и ни минуты покоя, а ведь на самом деле им владеет простая мысль: я заполучил ее, я великолепен. 

Хакс усмехнулся, сжав губы, и жестом попросил ее продолжать. Она наблюдала за ним краем глаза, нарочито глядя то вниз, на почти уже скрывшуюся из вида пустыню, то разглядывая кольца на руках: 

— Когда человек берет в жены надежную подругу, он не бойца нанимает в свою команду. Его ведет мысль — я не один, у меня есть преданный соратник, но вы и так долго были генералом и возглавляли программу подготовки людей, фанатично преданных лично вам. Пригрев побежденную и растерянную, мужчина может посчитать, что сделал мир лучше, но к вам это не относится. Когда берут безответную сироту, это ощущение «я здесь караю и милую», но для этого вам не нужен брак, и уж эта мысль могла бы давно вам поднадоесть. Итак?

— Занятно. Я скажу по-другому, — задумчиво произнес Хакс, зачем-то стягивая перчатки. — Вы хотите знать, кем я видел вас в начале и кем вижу сейчас? Я прав? Я полагал, что разумный и опытный политик, с которым у нас схожие цели…

— Но уж очень разные методы… — вставила она. Он поднял глаза от своих ладоней и взглянул на нее. В тусклом свете уходящего дня над пустынной планетой его глаза стали глубокого зеленого цвета. «Рефракция, — досадливо подумала Лея. — Или интерференция, никогда не была в этом сильна!» Она досадливо взмахнула рукой, отгоняя непрошенную мысль, и он принял ее жест за знак продолжать.

— Я полагал, что общие цели соединят нас крепче, чем оказалось в действительности. Я надеялся заполучить в вашем лице искушенного и практичного союзника. Надежда, о которой вы любили порассуждать в своем Сопротивлении, на мой вкус, хороша в малых дозах и убийственна в больших. Я, разумеется, не наивен и не ждал от вас полной открытости и симпатии, но… откровенные провокации меня несколько опечалили.

Провокации… Она прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и сделала вид, что разглядывает мелькнувший внизу в закатных тенях шпиль. Провокация с тви’лечками в самом деле была хороша. Она могла бы выкинуть такое в молодости, приди кому-нибудь тогда в голову, что принцессе Альдераана можно устроить политический брак. А ведь можно было, только никто не додумался, и приемные родители ее слишком берегли. Будь они решительнее, может, в ее жизни никогда и не было бы ни Хана Соло, ни… 

Впрочем, каждого ведет его судьба. Ее привела к рыжему арканисианскому фанатику. Дюрасталевый он, что ли? Или и вправду андроид. Поддайся он тогда — брак можно было бы расторгнуть по его вине, и даже патриархальное Внешнее кольцо вместе со всеми своими фабриками по производству дроидов, над которыми он так трясется, было бы хоть и не на ее стороне, но понимание и сочувствие она бы получила. А с этим материалом опытный политик уже может работать.

— А знаете, мне, пожалуй, даже понравилось! — заявила она, сжав пальцы в кулак, чтобы подавить досаду.

— Неужели? — он вежливо приподнял бровь. Точно так же, как и в тот день. — Это было весьма неосмотрительно. Катастрофа над борделем — и та выглядела бы убедительнее.

Лея невинно улыбнулась и распахнула глаза пошире. Лет двадцать — двадцать пять назад это выглядело очаровательно и обезоруживало самых стойких, сейчас же — хорошо, если не пугало.

Вспоминать о проделке было приятно и немного стыдно — больше оттого, что она поддалась безрассудному порыву, а он — нет. Когда она «внезапно» распахнула открытые для нее двери в его личные покои, две потрясающе красивые тви'лечки, судя по их цене переросшие квалификацию «шлюха» и поднявшиеся до куртизанок, ублажали друг друга на мягком белом ковре, издавая больше смешные, чем возбуждающие звуки, а ее невыносимо верный и стойкий супруг, кто бы сомневался, занимался государственными делами, не поднимая глаз от датапада.

— А, дорогая, — сказал он ей, вставая, как и всегда в ее присутствии. — Пропустим ту часть, где вы кричите: «Что все это значит?». В качестве ответной любезности я готов опустить: «Как долго продлятся эти нелепые выходки, они могут навредить нам обоим!». Мы можем сразу перейти к делу? Через два дня у меня сложная встреча на Новом Аторе. Раз вы так удачно нашли время заглянуть, не поможете ли мне с речью?

— Разумеется, — ответила она, улыбнувшись, и сама потом не могла понять, как не откусила себе язык от злости. — Вы собираетесь говорить о хаттской магистрали? После некоторых событий диалект хаттов мне как родной. А уж в контрабандистах во всей Галактике никто не разбирается лучше!

Единственное, на что ее хватило тогда, это наклониться к нему близко-близко, к самой шее, прижаться к ней щекой, чтобы прочувствовать пульс — и опять разочарование. Его сердце билось размеренно и ровно. Криффов андроид!

— В любом случае, я благодарен вам за то, что вы не отговорились делами у Кореллианского пути и согласились прибыть на Джеонозис, — его монотонный голос вырвал ее из воспоминаний. — Эта планета, как и… — едва заметная пауза, — Татуин, очень важна для нас…. — пауза… — обоих.

Спидер тихо приземлился на мозаичный пол главной террасы резиденции Верховного канцлера. Перед тем как коснуться поверхности, он несколько раз вздрогнул — малютка-дроид старался, как мог, но до мастерства военного пилота-человека ему было далеко. 

Хакс взглянул ей в лицо, требовательно и просяще одновременно.

— Я зайду к вам в восемь по местному времени.

— Для чего? — удивилась Лея.

— Это традиция, — пояснил рыжий мерзавец и даже улыбнулся. — Праздник Единения мира, отмечается в семьях. Отдохните пока.

— Я бы хотела отказаться. Традиция позволит вам появиться без меня?

— Мне обычаи и традиции предписывают ровно то же самое, что и вам… — он все же помедлил перед этим своим «дорогая», глянул на нее из-под светлых ресниц. — Сотрудничество и уважение.

— Вы молодой мужчина… — начала было она, оборвала сама себя и махнула рукой. — Еще немного, и начнет казаться, что мне возраст не прибавил ума. У нас с вами политический союз. Не скрою, спустя почти год у меня нет претензий к вашему поведению. Мы могли бы начать делать друг другу небольшие, м-м-м-м, дружественные уступки.

— Развитию Ордена джедаев, вновь основанного на Татуине, никто и никоим образом не препятствует, — чопорно ответил он, вновь на глазах закрываясь обратно в свою непробиваемую броню безупречности. — Я считаю это очень большой и очень дружественной уступкой. Дорогая. С эпизодическими нападениями тускенов, которых никто не может контролировать, рыцарь-джедай, я полагаю, способен справиться без посторонней помощи.

— Вы ему не посторонний, — сказала она зачем-то, поднимаясь, и он ответил:

— Вам лучше, чем кому бы то ни было в Галактике известно, что у джедая не может быть привязанностей.

«И вы боитесь того, что будет, если джедай решит этим правилом пренебречь? Как мой отец? Или как мой брат?» — безжалостно договорила она про себя.

Хакс ни разу не дал ей почувствовать себя проигравшей, но это была лишь его странная, старомодная даже для нее, ничем не объяснимая галантность. Если отбросить сантименты — он не дал ей выиграть ни раунда.

Она приняла его руку, выходя из спидера — не хватало только величественно растянуться на полу после всех ее хитроумных рассуждений! — но от очередного выпада все же не удержалась:

— Могли бы на семейный праздник и доставить моего сына с Татуина! Может быть, он бы назвал вас папой, — закончила она сердитым шепотом, когда дверь за ним закрылась с тихим шипением отлаженного механизма.

***

Ровно в восемь он формально постучал в ее покои, и она с размаху приложила ладонь к сенсорной панели, предвкушая выражение его лица.

— Вы не одеты, — коротко сказал он. Пожалуй, так она его натренирует до полного совершенства. Этот рыжий истукан и без того большую часть времени похож на памятник самому себе, но теперь и последние эмоции куда-то подевались.

— Вы сказали, это тихий домашний праздник.

— Я не имел в виду, что вы должны остаться в ночной рубашке, и…

— Это ритуальная одежда Набу!

— …И что с вашими волосами?

— Это бигуди. Устройство для завивки волос. А вы бы предпочли, чтобы я сделала прическу двадцатилетней давности? Хотите вспомнить времена, когда вы были кадетом и мечтали о недоступной принцессе? Или не мечтали? Вы мне так и не ответили.

Решив, должно быть, не дожидаться ее приглашения, он шагнул внутрь, поставил большую пыльную бутылку на столик и отошел на шаг, сцепив руки за спиной по неискоренимой военной привычке:

— Я не отниму у вас больше пятнадцати минут. Это местное вино, медовое, крепкое и сладкое. Чтобы почтить традицию, одного бокала хватит, и вы можете отдыхать.

— Мне совершенно точно было необходимо для этого ваше разрешение.

Пререкаясь, она ведет себя, как побежденная, да и он держится с куда большим достоинством. Она со своими подначками выглядит обиженной и… да какая разница, как она выглядит! Ей многое приходилось изображать и разыгрывать за долгую военную и политическую карьеру, но сейчас это глупое патриархальное унижение, этот вынужденный брак, так задевает, так раздражает ее, что впору поискать этому объяснений.

Над крышей с грохотом разорвался… снаряд? Кажется, ей все же удалось не вздрогнуть. Небо расцветило множеством алых и зеленых вспышек, едва различимых в плотном тумане, окутавшем ночную пустыню.

— Фейерверки! — она изумленно подняла брови. В ее счастливом и светлом детстве на Альдераане в ночь Полного оборота вокруг звезды тоже запускали праздничные огни, и яркие краски в небе навсегда остались связаны для нее с ощущением восторга. Даже самый последний фейерверк для Альдераана не смог вытеснить из ее памяти светлую радость детских дней. — Вы не говорили, что будут фейерверки. Идемте! Я намерена смотреть на праздничные огни, и если я не могу сделать этого без вас, а я подозреваю, что здесь без вас я не могу даже выйти в город, я сделаю это с вами.

— Но вы не одеты… И время! И моя речь! — запротестовал он.

— Я помогу, — зачем-то пообещала она. — Потом, после! Ну же! Должна же в жизни быть какая-то радость! Даже в вашей.

Она повернулась к огромным застекленным дверям и ахнула, как девочка, глядя, как в небе, затянутом туманной пеленой, расплывается зарево бесчисленных огней.

— Я хочу посмотреть!

Она прижала ладонь к сенсорной панели. Его ладонь легла сверху, отменяя запрос, но она все же оказалась быстрее — дверь отъехала в сторону наполовину и замерла, недоуменно шурша механизмом из-за противоречивых указаний. Лея протиснулась на террасу, как была — босая, в легкой набуанской тунике. Хакс вышел следом за ней и завел что-то разумное о больших перепадах температур на пустынных планетах своим занудным уговаривающим тоном. Она не слушала. Прямо над ними загрохотало, и огни прорвали плотную завесу тумана; стали видны отдельные вспышки, россыпи кружащихся золотых точек, сливающихся змейками и распадающихся на крохотные танцующие звездочки — такие, какими их рисуют дети — пять лучиков и сияние.

— Как громко, — закричала она, прикрывая руками уши. — Так громко, да? Впрочем, вам это привычно, не правда ли? Вы привыкли к звуку взрывов, генерал Хакс!

— Я космический инженер, генерал Органа. — Опять это полное отсутствие выражения на его лице. Отчего хваленые психологи Ордена не помогли ему вовремя? И почему она считает, что ему нужна была такая помощь? — Взрывы в космосе беззвучны. Холодно, оденьтесь!

Вновь что-то с шумом и свистом разорвалось в небе, она запрокинула голову, пытаясь разглядеть в тумане отдельные сияющие вспышки, и почти не почувствовала, как он накинул ей на плечи свой китель. Интересно, он когда-нибудь откажется от военной одежды?

— Вы не обязаны, — она передернула плечами.

— Как раз наоборот, обязан. Кроме того, это всего лишь разумно — вы нужны мне рядом здоровой. Если вы отказываетесь надеть туфли, мне останется только взять вас на руки.

Стоило бы сказать: «Не вздумайте», или: «Попробуйте только», но бурлящее ощущение праздника, хоть и несколько смазанное туманом, сделало свое дело, и она надменно заявила:

— А вы справитесь?

Он, разумеется, не стал отвечать. Она бы на его месте тоже не стала. Поднял он ее без особых усилий, но она все же не удержалась от язвительного:

— Я намерена смотреть до конца! Вы выдержите?

Когда-то давно, когда это еще имело значение, Лее нравились крепкие тела пилотов, вынужденных постоянно поддерживать избыточную мышечную массу, чтобы космос их не убил. Хакс был сложен иначе, но это не значило, что он не был вынослив — с его-то военным прошлым.

— Держать вас на руках столько времени? Только если это какая-то очередная ваша проверка. Где ваши туфли?

— Для чего так палить в этом тумане? Ничего ведь не видно, только отблески…

— Каждому улью виден свой световой узор, а по отсветам можно предположить, как дела у соседей. Взгляните вниз!

Во вспышках, разрывающих туманную пелену, Лея разглядела балконы других башен под ними. Там тоже стояли джеонозийцы, гуманоиды, даги, ей даже показалось, что она заметила хатта.

— Помашите им, — не то велел, не то попросил он. — У меня заняты руки! Уронить вас мне бы не хотелось.

— Зато так любимая вами идея крепкого союза поднялась на недосягаемую для сомнений высоту. Вернемся в комнаты, и поскорее. Корреспонденты тоже там, внизу? Этот раунд вы выиграли, канцлер, вы спровоцировали меня куда удачнее, чем я вас.

— Я? Вас?

— Да, да, вы. Здесь есть кто-то еще? И отвечайте сразу, не тяните время. Я лучше вас знаю все эти приемы для настырных галактических журналистов, и как повторять их собственные вопросы, и как переворачивать их. Я намного опытнее вас, мальчик!

Хакс шагнул к балконной двери, не спуская ее с рук, — он был так же упрям, как и она сама. 

— Вас не затруднит приложить ладонь к сенсору? Вернемся внутрь, холодно. И я не мальчик, — откликнулся он устало: эта перепалка длилась без малого уже стандартный год, с самого начала их вынужденного соглашения. Лея с недоверчивым удивлением обнаружила, что их разницу в возрасте он воспринимает как свой недостаток и упрек в нехватке опыта, и принялась давить на это, никогда не упуская возможности. — И нет, это вышло случайно, хоть и очень удачно. Могу я не говорить, что сожалею?

— Можете, — разрешила она, спрыгнула на пол, оттолкнула его руки и тяжело опустилась на тугой, низкий диванчик. — Тащите сюда ваше медовое вино. Будем пить и жалить друг друга, как и подобает союзникам!

— Только что вы радовались. Было приятно видеть вас такой. Вас что-то не устраивает теперь? Просто скажите мне, и я…

— О да, меня многое, очень многое не устраивает. Впрочем, полагаю, вы как раз от этого в восторге: женщина рядом с вами подтверждает ваш статус и большую часть времени согласно молчит. Я могла бы молчать в другом месте, где мои способности принесли бы намного больше пользы!

— И когда же вы последний раз молчали, госпожа вице-канцлер? — Лея удивленно подняла глаза. До открытой конфронтации они еще ни разу не доходили. — Я и так делаю все возможное, обеспечиваю безопасность вашему сыну и его несбыточным идеям. Это нелегко! Я могу рассчитывать если не на вашу признательность, то хотя бы на понимание? Я уже не говорю — помощь, но, может, хотя бы невмешательство?

— Просто налейте мне вина, — сказал она и натянула тунику на колени. Скрываться от его изучающего взгляда под слоями парадных одежд было намного проще.

— Я ведь был там, — сказал он вдруг, отчетливо и громко. В наступившей тишине было слышно только его тяжелое дыхание.

— Тише, — рассеянно ответила она, глядя в сторону. — Давайте допьем вино, и отправляйтесь спать. Завтра нам предстоит тяжелая работа.

— Я был там, — настаивал он. — Все время, пока Верховный… когда Сноук тренировал Кайло… Бена… вашего сына… на меня не обращали большого внимания, я всего лишь должен был обеспечивать бесперебойное функционирование всего вспомогательного механизма — армии звездных разрушителей с людьми, дроидами, военными, строителями, инженерами, поставщиками материалов, рекрутами, снабжением и транспортом… На меня не обращали внимания. На меня… Я… Эти двое были вне земных забот — ситх и его ученик…

— Не нужно!

— Нет, я должен сказать вам. Если это поможет хоть одному из нас… Сноук манипулировал им, направлял его мысли, запутывал его в сети, в которых пропал бы и более сильный и уверенный человек. Простите…

Лея уставилась на все еще подсвечивающие плотный туман огни за его спиной.

— Вам делается лучше от того, что вы говорите мне это?

— Нет. Я полагал, вам…

— Мне — нет. Молчите, если еще можете, если больше нет — говорите, но будьте любезны привести себя в порядок к завтрашнему утру. Я останусь, если нужна.

Спустя две четверти часа его все еще продолжало трясти. Тогда она погладила его по щеке, сведенной судорогой, и втиснула в руку бокал со сверкающими на дне золотыми искрами.

***

Джеонозийское медовое вино не оставило тяжести в голове, но проснулась она от неприятного ощущения в затылке: металлическая заколка неудачно впилась в кожу во сне. Лея подняла руку, отыскивая шпильку, но, едва она потянула за холодное навершие, как пальцы Хакса сомкнулись на ее запястье.

— Отпустите, — возмутилась Лея. — Это просто шпилька. Я носила ее в собственных волосах, там нет яда.

Он зачем-то потянул ее руку на себя, шпилька запуталась в волосах. Лея втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

— Просто шпилька, — согласился он. — Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ее обнаружили у меня в горле.

Он все-таки коснулся губами ее руки, но не там, где предписывали этикет и традиция, а развернув ладонью к себе, ближе к запястью. Лея вздрогнула.

— Не стоит не доверять мне так сильно, — заявила она.

— Да? — Вот это выражение — это и есть искреннее веселье? Ничем не отличается от показного или ритуального, только глаза…   
— Вы, кажется, готовы проверить, проймет ли меня порывистое: «Ведь мы разделили постель!»

— Для этого стоило разделить. А «Вы гарант безопасности моего сына» проймет? — поинтересовалась Лея.

Искры веселья в зеленых глазах. Может, от того, что он посмотрел на свет, — ночной туман рассеялся. Должно быть, уже довольно поздно… Взгляд Хакса остановился, застыл, зрачки стремительно расширились, заливая всю радужку чернотой, окончательно поглотившей бледно-золотой с оттенком зелени.

— Речь, — едва слышно сказал он. Его бледная кожа расцвела алым, краска залила скулы и даже шею. Лея приподнялась на локте и не смогла отказать себе в мстительном удовольствии коснуться стремительно бьющейся жилки на шее. Быстрый взгляд на хронометр она бросила потом. Да, ему было о чем волноваться.

— Спокойно, канцлер, — прикрикнула она. — Речь я допишу, пока вы будете приводить себя в порядок.

— Китель, — в ужасе прошептал Хакс. Голос его сорвался на хрип. Лея обернулась: парадный китель лежал на полу, весь измятый и, кажется, облитый вином. Хорошим медовым дженозийским вином. Лея засмеялась, прижав ладони ко рту.

— Вы смеетесь, — спросил Хакс, поворачиваясь к ней. — Смеетесь?

Тихонько пискнул комм. «Утренняя подборка новостей», — сообщил лишенный всякой интонации голос протокольного дроида. Выученным автоматическим движением Хакс протянул руку, пробежал глазами по экрану и с силой швырнул его в стену.

— Вы в ночной рубашке во всех утренних сводках, — сообщил он, утыкаясь лицом в ладони. — Вы довольны?

— Это ритуальный наряд Набу, — ответила Лея, подбирая комм. — Возьмите себя в руки, Верховный канцлер, вы не мальчишка, которого подловили за курением дури в освежителе. Я ваша, спаси Сила, законная и покорная супруга, вы же этого добивались? Теперь в этом никто не усомнится. Мы с вами на балконе во время их ритуального праздника… м-м-м… забыла название… вот это даже можно принять за семейные нежности! И вы так любезно одолжили мне китель…

— Китель, — мрачно прошипел Хакс. Шок закольцовывает его мысли, вызывает ступор? Надо запомнить.

— Освежитель! — велела Лея, чувствуя себя вновь если не главой Сопротивления, то, по крайней мере, хозяйкой обстоятельств. Странно, отчего он так расклеился. — Немедленно. Мы поменяем ваш образ и немного изменим линию поведения. Для той патриархальности, на который вы так настаиваете, это подойдет наилучшим образом.

Когда он вышел из освежителя — по-военному быстро, с влажными волосами и сверкающими на бледной коже каплями настоящей воды, — она уже загоняла дроидов, завалила все низкие диванчики в гостиной ворохом одежды самого разного вида и толка и сформулировала для себя новую идею. Осталось донести ее до него.

— Снимайте эту свою орденскую хламиду, немедленно! Во-первых, она черная, во-вторых, несвежая. Раздевайтесь, у нас мало времени!

Он замер на мгновение, поднеся руки к воротнику, и она даже залюбовалась настоящим, неприкрытым ужасом в его глазах — они стали насыщенного глубокого цвета, потемнев от сдерживаемых эмоций. Ну, а чего она хотела? Он — рыжий аркансианец, у них зеленые глаза, длинные ноги, он ничем не отличается от других представителей своей расы… разве что тем, что он — Верховный канцлер, но эти игры давно перестали забавлять ее, как бывало в юности.

— Раздевайтесь! — не терпящим возражений тоном объявила она, резко взмахнув рукой — ребро ладони рассекло воздух, и она почти надеялась услышать свист — все же атмосфера Джеонозиса занимала первое место по плотности среди пригодных для жизни миров.

— Белую рубашку, — велела Лея. — Мне отвернуться или годы на разрушителе отучили вас от личного пространства?

— Это заслуга ещё Академии. Белую?

— Именно. И рукава подвернем. Ваш несколько помятый вид сегодня сыграет нам на руку. Вызовет одобрение у мужчин-гуманоидов и умиление у семи великих маток Джеонозиса — в этих, я надеюсь, сыграют материнские чувства.

— Вы… вы надеетесь?

— Ну, у меня не было возможности и желания тщательно изучить их психологию, — сказала Лея и рассмеялась, как в молодости: на его безрассудство рассчитывать не стоило. Все всегда приходилось делать самой. — И я поправила вам терминологию — не говорите «планета-дом», это слишком буквальный перевод, скажите «мир-как-улей». Ну, готовы? Вы мне доверяете?

— Ни минуты. Только если вашему опыту. Крифф, эти синяки под глазами при моей внешности… У вас есть эта вещь, которой скрывают такое?..

— Ни в коем случае! Вы хотите походить на стареющую голозвезду или на мужчину, который много работает, хорошо проводит праздники и женат на все еще красивой женщине? Не ухмыляйтесь, вся эта идиотская затея с политическим браком была вашей идеей, а я лишь играю теми картами, что у меня на руках.

— Отнюдь, вы передергиваете, но я и впрямь женат на красивой женщине.

— И, канцлер!

— Да?

— Косметики такого рода у меня, разумеется, нет!

***

Шум усилился — едва заметно в гулком зале с высокими сводами, построенном для летающей расы, но все же Лея насторожилась. Она поставила бокал на поднос официанту, удачно пролетавшему мимо, и протолкалась сквозь быстро образовавшуюся толпу. На опустевшем пространстве, напоминающем по форме ринг, остался один из важнейших стратегических партнеров Нового Альянса в секторе Арканис и… Верховный канцлер. Ее муж, Армитаж Хакс.

— Что происходит? — выкрикнула она, но ее голос потонул в шуме.

Они действительно собирались драться, как несдержанные юнцы, да что же это за день такой!

Хакс повел плечами, словно сбрасывая китель, которого в этот раз на нем просто не было, волосы его окончательно разлохматились, и выглядел он совершеннейшим мальчишкой. Коренастый и сильный, торговец оружием с Татуина смотрелся не в пример крепче, но намного менее подвижным. Если Хакс не пренебрегал тренировками… а он не должен был, — настолько серьезную моральную и умственную нагрузку может вынести только физически крепкий человек… Он ведь тренируется? Она не знает ничего о нем, совершенно ничего, как неблагоразумно.

Хакс совершенно точно тренировался — судя по его быстрым точным движениям, — и, возможно, под руководством этого своего рыжего кота… Нет! Ее пронзила внезапная догадка. Он тренировался с мечом! Какая-то очередная традиционная культура, должно быть. Его руке не хватало продолжения, без оружия в ней, хотя бы тренировочного, движения выглядели незаконченными… 

Лея прикрыла глаза, выровняла дыхание и робко, словно извиняясь, потянулась к Силе. Верховного канцлера нельзя было потерять сейчас, стабильность фигуры на этом посту означала стабильность Внешнего кольца, покой Галактики. Дыхание Силы ощущалось как покалывание в пальцах, внезапно нахлынувший покой и упавшая вдруг тишина, в которой замедлились все движения. Торговец слишком широко шагнул, его нога неудачно скользнула по гладкому полу, Хакс, отменно использующий инерцию своей не слишком большой массы, ускорил движение — Лея услышала звук своего дыхания, словно облачко пара в морозный день сорвалось с губ. Хакс вывернул торговцу руку и с размаху уложил его на пол. 

Когда он поднял голову, отыскивая ее взглядом из-под упавших на лоб повлажневших, спутанных рыжих волос, она почувствовала, как насмешливое умиление, смешанное с кратким испугом и азартом этой нелепой драки, становится улыбкой на ее губах. Он улыбнулся в ответ. Ярко-алая струйка стекла с разбитой губы на подбородок, и он слизнул кровь, чуть поморщившись. Отчего-то ей стало жарко.

— Верховный канцлер очень внятно и доходчиво показал нам, что будет с тем, кто неуважительно высказывается о его супруге, — трубил где-то рядом толстый и солидный глава одного из семи главных джеонозийских кланов, ахали дамы, кто-то хлопал в ладоши, жужжали бесчисленные прозрачные крылья.

— Это не политический скандал, это спор двух мужчин, — пояснял где-то в стороне министр коммуникаций, которому Лея даже посочувствовала — не дольше двух секунд.

Хакс появился откуда-то из толпы, склонился к ней — раньше она никогда не замечала, насколько он выше, — и сказал:

— Приношу свои извинения, вы, должно быть, не были готовы к такому.

— Я, скажем так, не ожидала, что смена внешнего облика настолько радикально скажется на вашем поведении и манере держать себя. Вы, надо полагать, защищали мою честь? Или свою, ведь я ваша неотъемлемая часть? Расскажете подробности?

— Не стоит…

— Я догадаюсь сама. Уважаемый партнер предложил вам сделать более подходящую партию… дайте подумать, у него же юная племянница… по возрасту? И вас это смертельно оскорбило, потому что вы и сами нередко об этом думаете?

— А вы действительно учились мастерству джедая и способны обращаться к Силе?

— А вы действительно пытались развить в себе отсутствующие способности и коллекционировали световые мечи? Каждому свое, Верховный канцлер, и иногда я этому рада.

Он усмехнулся и взял у пролетавшего мимо официанта два бокала.

— Последний тост — и, может быть, вы позволите мне сопроводить вас в резиденцию?

— Вот как, — удивилась Лея. — Вы не дадите мне поблистать героиней вечера, супругой героя?

— Вы этого хотите?

Вот этот взгляд — это лукавство? Оно действительно так выглядит? Все-таки он красив: мальчишеская стройность в сочетании с уверенностью движений взрослого мужчины… Удивительно, ведь он действительно в хорошей форме, она и не замечала раньше… Она вообще никогда на него раньше не смотрела.

— Нет. Я хочу вернуться в резиденцию, вы правы. Слишком много событий для одного дня. И нам пора начать готовить основания для разрыва. Вы молоды, вам нужен наследник.

— То есть в этом вы мне помочь не готовы?

— Я? — она засмеялась, зажимая рот рукой. Проходивший мимо посол Андувина обернулся на ее смех, и она поспешно отсалютовала ему бокалом. — Я на двадцать лет старше вас! Прикажите подать спидер.

— На девятнадцать. Я поведу сам. У вас был один муж и один сын, вы намерены остановиться на этом?

— Замолчите, или наши сегодняшние переговоры пройдут не слишком удачно.

— Вы сейчас пытаетесь взвинтить себя, а я просто неудачно попался вам под руку?

— Лучше скажите что-нибудь, приличествующее моменту, — она прищелкнула пальцами, но в голову ничего не приходило. — Что я прекрасна, например.

— Вы прекрасны, как день, но мне надоело обращаться… к тебе на «вы».

Она сжала губы и требовательно вытянула руку.

— Проводите меня в спидер.

Он вел быстро и сосредоточенно, не отрывая взгляда от приборов. Она бездумно считала бледнеющие тени от башен-ульев. Еще несколько дней здесь, потом она отправится к Коррелианскому торговому пути, займется делом…

Словно услышав ее мысли, он заговорил, слишком быстро и сбивчиво для его всегда спокойной манеры:

— Госпожа вице-канцлер…. Лея. Дело для меня важнее всего. Вам это известно. Я могу просить вас забыть о моей сегодняшней неловкости? Для меня важность нашего… — он поколебался, — нашего, я полагаю, общего дела намного важнее несущественных мелочей.

— Ни одна жизнь не может быть несущественной мелочью, — ответила она задумчиво. — Даже, как ни странно, ваша. Хоть вы и видите высший смысл в том, чтобы возложить ее уже на какой-нибудь алтарь. А мне вот все чаще кажется, что такого алтаря не найдется ни в одном храме ни на одной планете.

— Не верите в своего сына?

— Что? Нет-нет. Я сейчас даже не думала о нем…

Спидер замер над посадочной террасой так тихо, ни разу не дрогнув, что опознать руку военного пилота смог бы и ребенок.

— Обучены пилотированию?

— Только в рамках курса Академии. Пожелать вам доброй ночи?

— Не сейчас. Можете зайти, если у вас есть на это время.

Какой смысл фехтовать в одиночестве? Для этого у нее есть симулятор боя и обучающая программа. У той и то больше эмоционального интеллекта, чем у рыжего арканисианца, ее… ее, скажем так, вынужденного союзника и партнера.

— Канцлер! — Она отсалютовала ему бокалом, и он ответил ей тем же. Он не стал садиться рядом с ней, остановился у противоположной стены, между какой-то древней статуей и картиной, изготовленной из лучшего джеонозийского воска, — слишком высокий, тонкий почти до истощения — интересно, патриархальные издания ругают ее за то, как скверно она «следит» за ним? Надо будет поставить секретарю задачу найти что-нибудь об этом. — Вы неплохо смотритесь среди произведений искусства, ваше сложение позволяет вам с полным правом находиться среди них. Это, если угодно, зависть человека с планеты с куда большим ускорением свободного падения. Не желаете продлить этот романтичный момент?

— Я жду вашего разрешения.

Он стоял в тени, и она пожалела, что не видит оттенка его глаз.

— Неужели? Если бы вы не сказали, я ни за что бы не догадалась. А чего именно вы ждете? В вашей культуре мужчина человеческой расы не должен завоевывать женщину? Показывать ей силу?

— Сила духа вас устроит? — Она усмехнулась, а он продолжил, запустив руку в взлохмаченные рыжие волосы, отчего его лицо вдруг стало по-детски удивленным: — Я был бы плохим канцлером, если бы настолько скверно разбирался в людях. Лея… Я понимаю, что происходит, но если вы не хотите, я могу и дальше не подавать виду.

Она покачала бокал в ладонях, указала кивком на бутылку. Он подошел, налил ей золотого вина, после которого наутро не болит голова, и вновь отошел.

— Я была влюблена однажды. В Хана Соло, вы, наверное, слышали…

— Как и вся Галактика. Вы намерены вспоминать о нем при мне?

— Вас это задевает?

— В некотором смысле. Оставить вас?

— Опять отправитесь писать свои речи? Да к криффу их, сколько можно оттачивать каждую фразу! Вам бы пошло чуть больше небезупречности…

— То, что подходит контрабандисту, неприемлемо для канцлера.

Он собирается соревноваться с Ханом? И даже еще хуже, с Ханом-в-ее-голове? Трудно представить себе большую нелепость.

— Тогда просто налейте ещё и убирайтесь.

— С вашего позволения, я останусь.  
— Он тоже никогда не уходил, когда я просила его об этом. Думал, что я флиртую, прогоняя его. Вы тоже так считаете? Мой… первый муж никогда меня не спрашивал — он сам всегда решал, когда пришло время для поцелуя, а когда нет.

— Мне это не подходит. И я ничем не хочу походить на вашего первого мужа.

— Хорошо, что вы вовремя остановились и не сказали чего-нибудь, что непоправимо испортило бы момент.

— Мне кажется, вы сейчас лихорадочно подыскиваете такую вещь. Но я думаю, вам не стоит оставаться одной.

— Вам не все равно?

— Не нагнетайте градус трагедии… Лея... вы же умная женщина. Меня этим не купишь, думаю, вас тоже, а больше здесь никого нет. — Он помолчал, а потом, словно решившись, резко сказал: — У меня бывают кошмары, мне случается кричать во сне.

— Вы собрались часто делить время сна со мной? — Она помолчала, раздумывая и ловя отблески закатного света гранями искусно вырезанного бокала: — Я постоянно забываю о возрасте и об укрепляющих смесях в космосе. Не страшная тайна, но для начала хватит. Не так уж вы небезупречны, безупречный канцлер Хакс.

— Также, как и вы, вице-канцлер Органа.

— Хорошо. — Она решительно встала и отбросила бокал за спину. На обивку дивана пролилось несколько темных капель. — Решайтесь уже, канцлер, или до самой смерти останетесь девственником. Особенно в этих диких примитивных регионах, ценящих силу, так написано в вашем докладе? Да, это да! Давайте уже попробуем, окончательно уверимся в том, что нам это не подходит…

Его поцелуй был осторожным и отчего-то нежным. Обескураженная, она прислушалась к ощущениям в наступившей внутренней тишине, так похожей на умиротворение, какое дарит только космос: сухость его губ, трещинка в нижней, едва слышимый привкус крови, сбитое дыхание, запах дезинфицирующего мыла, — забавно, он все еще пользуется тем же, что и все кадеты в его армии, — влажная ткань рубашки под пальцами…

Раньше, чем она успела проговорить про себя: «Вам еще многому предстоит научиться», он быстро шепнул: «Мне ведь еще есть чему у вас поучиться?», и от его шепота стало так жарко, что она закрыла глаза и наконец-то прервала этот бесконечный спор с ним — вслух и про себя, и оборвала его, когда он все-таки спросил:

— Зачем, Лея?

Неужели нельзя просто молча снять штаны, не отыскивая в этом сотен смыслов?

— Просто интересно. Замолчите наконец.

— Хорошо, — смешок и его дыхание на шее, и россыпь мурашек вниз по позвоночнику. — Пусть нам будет интересно.

— Если, — шепнула она, — вы хотите чего-то еще и опять нуждаетесь в разрешении, самое время озвучить вопрос.

— Полагаю, я уже получил ответ, — возразил он хрипло, и она прижалась щекой к его плечу, не возражая, когда он снова взял ее на руки — в конце концов, не зря же он тренируется. Пусть покажет результат.


End file.
